1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatic power generation light-image fan device, and more particularly to a fan device that can control light-emitting elements of the vanes to produce various twinkling light-images, also having an effect of persistence of vision and different light-mixing colors when the fan device is rotating.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a common fan does not have a light-emitting decoration or a warning function, and a fan with a light-emitting function is always a heat-dispersing fan, such as, for example, TW patent No. 520149. In this disclosure, several plugging holes are formed in a circular portion of a fan base in an isogonal manner, and light-emitting diodes are correspondingly located in these plugging holes, respectively. Furthermore, these light-emitting diodes are connected to one another in series through printed conducting lines, and the printed conducting lines are also connected in series with the conducting lines of a vane set, so that when the components of the vanes are electrically conducted, the vanes rotate to provide air convection, and simultaneously, because the rotation of the vanes conducts the light-emitting diodes to illuminate and also refracts the light emitted there from, the heating-dispersing fan radiates light and has a novel luminous effect.
However, the above-mentioned light-emitting and luminous effects still cannot provide a light-image or color-mixing effects for generating better visual effects. Moreover, the heating-dispersing fan does not have a function of automatic power generation.